


Smoothies Are Thicker Than Blood

by Origami_Stars



Series: Traits [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat centric, Mentions of Blood, Squeamish people beware I guess, don't worry it's not violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Stars/pseuds/Origami_Stars
Summary: With her urge to kill Bobo and the fact that she mentioned that she was venomous, I’m pretty sure that Adorabat is a Vampire Bat and therefore gets at least some of her nutrients from blood. Headcanon is that she is a white-winged vampire bat.Summary- Mao Mao and Badgerclops discover an... interesting aspect of Adorabat’s diet.





	Smoothies Are Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of semi-related one shots pertaining to the team’s more... peculiar traits.

The day was hot and after Adorabat’s incessant begging, Mao Mao agreed to stop _briefly_ at a smoothie stand there in town. Mao Mao got a simple blueberry smoothie, Badgerclops received a strawberry banana smoothie, and Adorabat... well, hers was a deep red and was more liquid than smoothie.

Mao Mao raised an eyebrow at the girl’s drink, “What have you got there, Adorabat? Is that juice?”

She took a sip and swallowed. She smiled at him and replied, “Nope!” She took another sip.

Badgerclops was curious now, too. “What is it then? It smells...” he leaned closer to her drink and sniffed, and she shied away a little. “Sweet? But also slightly metallic? What _is_ that?”

Adorabat shuffled nervously in her seat, “It’s an off-menu item. Sugar makes it special for me.” She looked away, but continued to drink. 

Badgerclops marveled at the idea of off-menu items. “Just think of all the things I’ve been missing out on!” Adorabat relaxed a little at the safer topic and spoke about all the little food-related hidden treasures the town had that visitors wouldn’t know about.

By now Mao Mao was starting to get suspicious. A red drink with juice-like consistency that smelled both sweet and metallic. A drink made special for Adorabat. A drink that she also seemed nervous to talk about.

“Now that you guys live here I need to show you all the stuff we locals take for granted!”

“Adorabat, are you drinking blood?”

The girl froze in her seat, pupils shrinking. “Ummm...” Afraid and unsure of how to answer, Adorabat focused her attention on slurping her drink, avoiding her friends eyes.

“I’m not judging you Adorabat, but I am a little... concerned... about where Sugar gets the... _ingredients_. If that is blood, mind you.”

Adorabat sighed, “Ok, you got me. But it’s not what you think! This is blood substitute, not actual blood. I’m a vampire bat and I need the nutrients to survive and Sugar knows about it because I told him. His wife is a chemist and they make it specially for me. I’m sorry if I freaked you guys out, I don’t tell people unless I have to because then they get scared of me, thinking that I’ll come for them in the night and drink their blood or something. I don’t do that, I promise! I usually eat fruit and sweets and stuff, but every other day or so I need to drink some of this to stay healthy. I’m sorry you found out like this, please don’t hate me!” She was ranting. She knew she was ranting and she was starting to attract Sweetie Pies. She stopped talking and sipped at her drink, trying to calm the pounding of her heart.

Mao Mao smiled at her and rested his hand on her wing, “Thank you for trusting us, Adorabat. That was very brave of you.”

“Really? And... and you aren’t grossed out?”

“Eh. Maybe a little- OW! _Dude_!” Mao Mao kicked Badgerclops under the table and sent a glare in his direction.

“We all have insecurities, Adorabat. If you need that to survive then it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m proud of you for finding a harmless solution to your dietary needs; otherwise I might’ve had to arrest you- depending on how you got your nutrients, of course.”

Adorabat blinked her wide eyes, glancing at the spot where she knew Mao Mao kept his handcuffs... and swallowed nervously.

“I’m teasing, Adorabat.” Mao Mao said when he noticed her discomfort. The tension immediately left her shoulders and she smiled at him.

“Good one Mao Mao!” With that, the three friends continued to laugh and chat and enjoy each other’s company as they finished their drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there’s something specific you want to see! I can’t guarantee that I’ll write it, but it doesn’t hurt to ask!


End file.
